The Toy Prince
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are brothers, and live with their abusive uncle Orochimaru, where they are forced to do work. One day, Itachi steals a nutcracker from their Orochimaru's yearly Christmas party, but it turns out this nutcracker Is no ordinary toy. The brothers are transported into a world of magic. Rated m for graphic descriptions of violence, yaoi, child abuse OOC Sasuke


A/N: A Christmas oneshot. A Naruto parody of the nutcracker. Enough said.

SUMMERY: Sasuke and Itachi live with their abusive uncle, where they are forced to do work, one day, Itachi steals a nutcracker from their uncles Christmas party, but it turns out this nutcracker is no ordinary nutcracker.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Child abuse, mentions of sexual abuse and human experimentation. Yaoi, narusasu and graphic depictions of violence.

DISCLAIMER: All I own is this wonderful idea

"Your a terrible, worthless child" Orochimaru yelled, kicking me sharply in the side. I groaned, curling up in a tight ball on the dirty floor of the basement. He brought up a leg, and slammed it down on my ribs. I coughed, feeling blood and spit fly out of my mouth and onto the cold stone floor. "You deserve every bit of what I'm doing to you!"

Orrochimaru, kicked me in the back of my head, and I felt my vision get blurry. "It's your fault they died. They would still be alive if it weren't for you!" Was the last thing I heard as my vision faded to black.

When I woke up, it felt as if my mind had detached from my body. My body hurt in places I know he hadn't touched, which meant that he had continued his beating long after I lost consciousness.

I tried to sit up, putting my weight on my arms, but all of a sudden a white hot pain shot through my ribs, and my arms gave way. I fell to the floor, my cheek connecting painfully with the floor.

Orochimaru's words kept running through my mind. 'Your the reason they died!' Was that really true? Is this all my fault? It must be, because if mommy and daddy hadn't died saving me, then Itachi and I wouldn't be in this situation. It was all my fault, he probably hates me now.

I felt tears leak out of my eyes, dripping onto the puddle of blood I was lying in. I hadn't cried since the incident ten years ago, so why was I crying now?

I heard the door creak open, and I head foot steps coming down the wooden steps of the basement. The footsteps were distinctly Itachi's, he walked with a slight limp from a punishment a while ago,

"Sasuke!" He gasped, running towards me, almost slipping on a random blood splatter. He knelt beside my limp form. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

I looked up at him, my eyes still running with tears. He gasped at the sight of my wet face. "Do you hate me?" I asked, sniffing.

"Wha- why would you even ask that?" Itachi muttered, surprised. "Of course I love you, Sasuke" Itachi slid his hands under me, moving me so my head was lying in my lap.

"I killed our parents" I whimpered, more tears spilling from my eyes. "If it wasn't for me, they would still be alive, you wouldn't bee abused, and you would be happy! I wish I had never been born!" I sobbed violently, clutching Itachi's shirt tightly in my pale hands. "You must hate me"

"Sasuke, listen to me", Itachi started, "I could never hate you're my only family. I love you with all my heart."

I shuddered, "your 21, you could be long gone by now" I pressed my face deeper into his shirt, despite my words, I don't know what I would do without him.

"Look at me, Sasuke." Itachi cupped both his hands around my face, pulling it closer to him. "I stay because I enjoy being with you, your my family, my little brother. Of course I love you. I even got a present for you" Itachi smiled at me, although it didn't reach his eyes. He reached beside him and held out his hand. In it, was a nutcracker in the shape of a realistic human.

My eyes lit up and I smiled up at Itachi. I hadn't gotten a present since my last Christmas when I was six. I hugged it to my chest. I will love it forever.

"I have to go back to the party, Orochimaru needs me to serve drinks, the only reason I was able to come down was because I said I needed to use the bathroom. Remember Sasuke, I will always love you" he quickly kissed me on my nose before running back up the stairs.

I looked down at the nutcracker doll clutched in my bloody hands and smiled.

A couple hours later Itachi stumbled down the basement stairs, bruised and tired, and curled up next to his sleeping brother.

Unable to sleep, Itachi found himself thinking. What could Orochimaru have said to Sasuke to make him think like that? That was the first time he had seen him cry in the ten years that have passed since their parents died.

They've spent ten years in their abusive uncles custody, and it has been hell. The Uchiha's used to be a very rich family, and the first thing Orochimaru had done was take control of their bank accounts. They had nothing now. The second thing he did was condemn them to the dark and cold basement. Like animals. Hell, he had even forced Itachi to drop out of school after highschool. But no matter how bad the beatings got, Orochimaru had never done anything sexually. Even when he was blatantly asked about it by one of his co-workers, the rare few who know about the abuse, he immediately said no.

It could always be worse. Itachi thought. It could always be much worse.

I awoke to the sound of yelling. I lied still, pretending to sleep. I'm so unbelievably selfish. I thought, letting Itachi get all of Orochimaru's attention while I stay safe. I'm just like Orochimaru a always says. Terrible.

"And you!" Orochimaru yelled, stomping on my arm hard. "Don't think I wouldn't notice that you were awake! Get up now!"

I quickly sat up, forgetting about the nutcracker in my hands.

"What's this?" He scoffed, reaching down to wrench it from my dirty hands. "A toy? You know you're not allowed to have anything!" He lifted it up, them slammed it onto the stone floor of the basement. I watched with horror in my eyes as the nutcracker snapped in half. It's lower half skidded underneath the radiator, where we sleep when it gets cold, the top half skipped across the flood to land against the wall.

"Get your lazy asses up here, it's time to do your chores. And for punishment, no breakfast" he added, smirking as he heard my stomach rumble.

I cast one tearful glance at the pieces of my Christmas gift before I was pulled upstairs to the main level of the mansion. It was all my fault.

I stumbled back into the basement leaning heavily on my brother. Today I couldn't seem to do anything right. I couldn't count the number of times Orochimaru had slammed me into walls, or kicked me in the stomach, or backhanded me across the face. I was pretty sure my leg was broken as well.

Itachi laid me next to the radiator, and I groaned, feeling the warmth seep into my body. Itachi sat next to me, running a hand through my hair, whispering sweet nothings to me.

I could hardly think straight, but I knew that today was Christmas day. The main level of the house was covered in Christmas decorations. The foyer held a 14 foot Christmas tree, and the rooms were littered with trash from yesterday's Christmas party, which we had to clean up.

Which reminded me... "Itachi..." I rasped, clutching at his arm.

He looked down at me, grabbing my hands and holding them. "Yes?" He answered.

"The nutcracker" I coughed, a little bit of blood spurting from my mouth. "Bring it here"

Itachi gently laid my head on the stone ground and proceeded to look for the doll.

Soon he came and handed it to me, it was still broken, but Itachi had tried his best to smooth out the splinters. I smiled, he was such a good brother.

"I love you" I whispered to Itachi as I fell asleep still clutching the doll. Even when broken it was special to me.

I woke up to being kicked in the head. "Wake up bitch" Orochimaru growls. "I thought I told you to get rid of that" Orochimaru stomped on the same leg he had injured earlier that day. "You dumb fuck, you never learn" he kicked me in the stomach, and I curled into myself as I felt blows rain down everywhere, on my back, on my head, on my side, I could have sworn I felt my ribs crack.

"Stop!" I tried to yell, but it just ended up being a gargled noise. "Please, stop" he kicked me in the stomach again, and I whimpered, and coughed, choking on the blood pouring from my mouth.

"Uncle!" I heard Itachi yell. "It's not his fault, I'm the one who stole it from the party yesterday! It's my fault"

I felt Orochimaru's presence leave, and I heard Itachi's soft crys of pain. I curled up tighter, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep conscious. I passed out from the pain still clutching my nutcracker doll.

When I woke up, I felt as it I was lying on clouds. Was this it? Had I finally died? I lied there, just thinking about it.

A bright light assaulted my vision when I finally opened my eyes. I struggled to push myself into a sitting position, but found that I couldn't move.

There was a pressure around my midsection, and by running my hands over it, I could tell that they were bandages. I waited for my vision to clear, and when it finally did, i could tell that I was lying on a bed. A hospital?

The walls were a deep red, so that ruled out a hospital. The bed I was lying on had a fluffy black comforter, and silly black sheets.

The room was bare, but not overly so. Containing mostly a dresser and a large couch next to the bed. The room itself was large, but not as big as my old room in the mansion. There was a door opposite of the bed. There was a large bookcase next to the bed, and if Sasuke could move, he would have reached over and taken one.

It was at that moment that Sasuke became aware of an annoying beeping. He looked to his left and saw a heart monitor. He frowned, and pulled one of the electrodes off of his chest, which caused it to emit a loud and constant beep.

Sasuke winced, that was even worse. Tearing the IV cord he had just noticed sticking out of his arm out, Sasuke attempted to sit up again.

Just then, the door to the room burst open, and a busty blond lady ran in. I stared at her for a second, and she stared back at me.

The blonde lady smirked. "Sasuke, how nice of you to join us in the land of the living"

I glared at her, before a thought popped into my head. "Whe-" I started, but abruptly stopped, as I doubled over coughing. I was happy to learn that there was no blood this time.

A glass of water was shoved into my hand and I took it, drinking greedily. When I no longer felt like I was swallowing sand paper, I re-asked my question.

"Where's my brother." I demanded, "who are you." It's not the first time I've woken up in strange places, and usually the outcomes weren't pretty. "Why a, I here?"

"I'm , you can call me Tsunade-sama." She smirked, re-attaching the heart monitor and IV drip. I swatted her hands away angrily. I moved to yank out the wires, but she stopped me. "Keep these in"

"You're here for two broken ribs, a broken leg, severe internal bleeding, bruising on your arms, chest, and back, infected wounds, and a slight concussion."

I gaped, I had been in the hospital before, but not for things as bad as this. Orochimaru had really gone too far this time.

I frowned sadly. My brother must be here too, he was beaten as well!

"Where's my brother" I reiterated, still glaring at the big breasted doctor that now stood beside me.

"What are you supposed to call me?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry" I stated, not breaking eye contact. "Where's myself brother, obachan?"

The blonde haired woman spluttered, "why you brat!" She yelled, and began ranting, but I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at the door way, where my older brother had just entered the room.

"Itachi" I gasped, attempting to sit up once more. I winced as pain shot through my abdomen.

"Sasuke" Itachi rushed over to my bedside, helping me to sit up without hurting or disturbing my ribs.

I hardly noticed Tsunade leaving to give us some space, just reveled in Itachi's familiar presence.

"Where are we, what happened, why are we here, what happened to Orochimaru, is this another one of his-?" I shot off questions rapid-fire, because even though I was relatively comfortable with this situation, I was still confused.

Itachi frowned. "I still don't know much. If I understand correctly, but apparently, were in a different world."

My eyebrows raised and my jaw would have dropped if I hadn't been more self possessed, that and I had some bruising around my jaw where Orochimaru had backhanded me.

I stilled, waiting for Itachi to say it was all a joke, but he didn't say anything, just stared seriously back at me. "It happened like this..."

Curling up into a ball, like his stilled brother, Itachi whimpered as blows rained down on him. "You little bitch!" Orochimaru screamed, "you know better than that! You know better then to break the rules!" Orochimaru stomped on my back, causing pain to flare up from my already bruised ribs that he just grounded against the stone floor. "You deserve every bit of this" I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that he would get tired soon and go away.

I screamed as he kicked me in the stomach, I felt a strange feeling run through my body that could only be described as a shimmer. I heard a strangled grunt and abruptly they stopped.

The sound of a body hitting the floor, multiple punches being thrown, and a loud crunch. I winced, that had to have hurt. I opened my eyes to see a tall blonde stranger battling with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru must have had the upper hand, because the strangers movements were beginning to slow. Without thinking, I stuck out my foot, tripping Orochimaru and allowing the stranger to knock him out.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if this was yet another person I had to try amd protect myself and my little brother from.

"My name is Nutcracker" the stranger stated, looking at me calmly. How in the hells was this guy calm? If I were him I would be freaking out! And come to think if it, he does look like the nutcracker doll I got for Sasuke.

I arched an eyebrow at him, not having the energy to do much else.

"I have come to rescue you and your brother." He stated, gliding over to Sasuke and lifting him up with ease. "I assume you can walk?" He asked.

I nodded weakly, and stood up, leaning against the wall heavily. "Good" Nitcracker nodded, he murmured a few words, and all of a sudden, a large vortex appeared in front of him.

I gaped in obvious surprise, the thing was huge, easily as big as a person and wide enough for three to walk through easily. The whole thing was a swirling mass of blue energy. It was amazing.

"Come" Nutcracker commanded, motioning to the circle, taking a step towards it.

"Wait!" I yelled "what about the nutcracker?"

Nutcracker chuckled, "I am the nutcracker" and with that he disappeared through the vortex. With no other choice I followed him through.

My eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

Itachi snorted. "No"

We sat, in comfortable silence for a while, before a thought came to me. "How long was I unconscious?" I asked, turning my head to look at Itachi.

Itachi looked away sadly, "about two weeks"

I gasped. "We know nothing about these people, it could be another test!"

"But Sasuke" Itachi said desperately, holding onto both of my hands with his. "It's okay here! They feed us, they don't hit us, and no ones raised their voice at me in the entire two weeks we've been here!"

I huffed. "Okay okay" I yawned heavily. Itachi smiled.

"Why don't you go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up"

"M'kay" I said drowsily.

When I woke up, Itachi was still sitting on the couch next to me, but this time, there was a blonde boy sitting next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I noticed that my arms were heavily bandaged. Usually I pride myself on being sharp-minded, but I haven't really been conscious for the past few days.

The blonde man smirked, "you can call me Nutcracker."

My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Let me explain" Nutcracker began. "Around a year ago! I was struck with an idea..."

... And that's what happened, and by the way, my real name is Naruto" The blonde, now known as Naruto smiled nervously.

"So let me get this straight, you went to some pervy old man"

"Jiraya" Naruto cut in.

I glared at him, "so you went to Jiraya on some mountain-"

"Mount Myoboku" Naruto interjected yet again.

"Thank you" I growled through gritted teeth. "So you visited Jiraya on Mount Myoboku, and have him turn you into a nutcracker doll, because you wanted to experience Christmas?" I stated in an incredulous tone.

Naruto just smirked and nodded, and is continued. "But you experience Christmas everyday because you not only live, but are the king of a kingdom that's stuck in eternal Christmas." I facepalmed, I need a drink"

Itachi left to go get me a drink, and I was left alone with Naruto.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, stretching out his legs so they rested on my bed.

"Why did you open up your home for me, a boy you've never met before?" I rested my head on the pillow, looking up at the smooth white filing of the room. "What do you want from me?" I asked in a small voice.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't want anything from you, just your company. From the minute I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special, I felt something for you that I've never felt for anyone before. I wanted to save you, that's why I brought you here."

I blushed hard and looked down at my clenched hands and bandaged forearms. My gaze traveled down my body to my tightly bandaged chest and my broken leg in the bulky cast. "No ones ever said anything like that to me before"

Naruto just grinned. "So will you let me?"

I cocked my head to the side "let you do what?"

"Let me make you happy"

I nodded hesitantly. No one except Itachi had shown this sort of consideration for my feelings. Well, except my parents and they were long gone.

A glass of tomato juice was dropped into my hands, and it was then I realized that Itachi had entered.

I took it and drank it all down, the creamy texture of the juice soothing my sore throat.

When I had finished the entire glass, I realized that both their eyes were on me. I blushed faintly. I said "so when do we get to explore?" Just to break the silence.

Itachi frowned "you're not going anywhere"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Some of my friends came over today, it's world culture day tomorrow, and they were gonna practice anyway, so they can just do it here. Also, a little bit of culture never hurt anyone"

I looked at Itachi and he shrugged. Why not? "Sure" I smiled in agreement.

Naruto stood up "let me inform them about the change in plans" he stood up and let himself out of the room leaving me alone with my brother.

After around an hour of comfortable silence, I was struck with an idea. "Itachi?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Hmm?"

I asked "How long are we going to stay here?" I shifted uncomfortably, and my voice got smaller. "I kinda like it here... I mean" I looked up at him, with desperation in my eyes. "I don't want to go back!"

Itachi smiled, a real smile, the kind Sasuke hadn't seen since the death of their parents years ago. "No, we can stay"

It turns out, in this world, culture day was an important thing. People from all over the world flocked to Naruto's kingdom (it was held there because Naruto's kingdom was the largest out of all of them) to see the festival, and the dancers in it.

Naruto's friends Neji, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, and TenTen were all very nice, and were all performing in the play.

Speaking of Naruto... I still don't know how I feel about him. I kinda like him, every time I see him I blush, but I'm not sure what it was, Just a crush, or something more.

"Sasu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily, breaking me out of my thoughts, my friends are here!

They greeted me nervously, apparently I was the first person,a side from Naruto and the other dancers to see their performance. I was flattered, no one (except Itachi) ever did this for me in my world. I smiled at them. For the first time in a long time was really and truly happy.

The dances were beautiful, Neji, representing his kingdom of Chocolate, who's dance was sweet and sensuous. With all the richness of melted chocolate.

Ten Ten, from her kingdom of Tea, danced like steam curling from hot tea, moving with scarves and twirling them in the air.

Chouji, representing his kingdom of Marzipan. Dancing with the dense nutty flavor of the delicious desert.

Sakura and Ino danced lively, their dresses as colorful as flowers and their dances as silky as flower petals.

I was struck with the beauty of their dance, the way they moved, the obvious pride they had in their country, it was simply amazing.

"It was amazing" I breathed after they had finished. The dancers shuffled bashfully.

Naruto chuckled. "I thought that also when I first saw them dance."

The dancers excused themselves, saying that they needed to prepare, and Itachi left with a hug, because he was tired and still healing.

Naruto and I sat and talked, and I learnt a lot about him. I learnt he could empathize with me. His parents were also killed when he was young, and in fact, that's the reason he had himself turned into a nutcracker. He wanted to see what Christmas was like with a family, because his had died when he was too young to remember it.

I also learnt that in had people who cared that weren't Itachi. All of Naruto's friends had left deep impressions on me, and they said it themselves that they considered me a friend. And even though what happened to me was awful, I think I'm finally ready to put it behind me.

Three months later, Naruto and I were happily dating, and I was even crowned queen of the kingdom, which Itachi had found pretty damn funny.

The girls were trying to teach me to dance, and I sucked at it. (There was one time that I persuaded Itachi to try, and he sucked even worse, so now I don't feel as bad).

All my injuries were healed, my ribs were set, but I still wear the bandages around my arms because I think it makes me look mysterious.

There was a time part of me wanted to go back, wanted to see Suigetsu who I begrudgingly thought of as a friend. But then Naruto showed up, and talked with me and made me laugh, and I realized, my real home is here.

A/N: Well I thought that would never end! Don't get me wrong, I loved writing this, but I was stressing myself out over non-existent deadlines and I'm just kinda glad it's over.

This idea came to me while I was watching my little sister perform the 'muttcracker' with her preschool class. Which was adorable, by the way.

Also, read my other story, Engagement. It's an adorable tiny fluffy narusasu oneshot.

I really liked writing this, and I think I learned a lot about writing with this. Hopefully I'll get into some more mature subjects instead of my usual writing. Maybe I'll go back and touch it up a bit, but I'm happy with the results.

Merry Christmas,

~SaikaMasomi


End file.
